Not Gonna End Well
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: Well let's just say this ending will not end well for Pein. I do not own the part of the lyrics from Right By My Side by Nicki Minaj nor do I own the characters only Takeshi


*Sakura P.O.V*

"I can't believe him…then again what am I supposed to do. I don't want to leave but it's just so painful being here. I know the guys and Konan will understand"

I stood outside the Akatsuki Mansion even outside you could hear Tobi and Deidara's arguments and fights. A tear slid down my cheek as I turned away and walked towards my Midnight Blue Mercedes- Benz.

"Sakura wait don't do this"

I heard Itachi's voice ring in my ears as I stopped there as he came towards me.

"Why not? He doesn't love me…I would stay but the memories and that bitch living there in our bed sleeping with him. I just can't do it Itachi"

"Sakura Please he'll come to his senses"

"No he won't it's been how long? Let's see a little over two months Itachi"

I felt more tears run down my face as I put my bags in the car. I gave Itachi one last hug before getting in my car. I looked at him as he express on of his rare emotions. I felt a ping in my heart telling me not to leave but I started the car a drove away. My tears fell without a care, smearing my make-up. I soon was out of sight of the mansion, I was leaving Ame and heading back home, Konoha.

*Author's P.O.V*

Itachi stood there staring off in the direction that Sakura took off in. The rain started to drop slightly turning into a downpour. Itachi felt as if something bad was going to happen but couldn't but his finger on it. Itachi then felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked and saw his partner, Kisame.

"So she's finally gone"

"Yes she is…"

Itachi walked away to the mansion. Kisame walked behind him, he knew Itachi felt helpless and lost without the pinkette. She had made an impact on all their lives to a surprising point. Without her it was like nothing would be the same anymore.

*Sakura P.O.V*

*With Sakura*

I was driving further and further away from the people I had considered my family. I wiped my eyes because of the tears that were making everything blurry. I heard the sounds of tired hauling to a sudden stop with horns and people scream. I felt my body hit the wet cold ground hard. I heard people screaming my name calling for someone to call the police. I soon felt someone pick me up my body up as I started to close my eyes. I wonder why this was happening? What did I do to deserve this life?

*Author P.O.V*

*At Akatsuki Mansion*

All of the Akatsuki members were sitting in the meeting room as Itachi and Kisame walked in and sat down. (A/N yes they changed clothes) Pein saw an empty chair that should have sat Sakura but she wasn't there.

"Where is Haruno?"

"That is none of your concern _Pein-sama_"

Itachi said with venom in his voice. Pein narrowed his eyes and was about to correct and punish Itachi until Itachi phone began to ring. Itachi did not recognize the number so he put the call on speaker as Itachi was about to speak. Ami walked in the room and sat on Pein's lap she slowly snaked his arms around her waist and couldn't help but thought how she felt nothing like Sakura.

"Hello, Is this Itachi Uchiha"

"Yes this is. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Mr. Uchiha this is the emergency room. Ms. Haruno was in a severe accident, she is currently in critical state. Can you please come-"

"I'm on my way"

Everyone except Ami and Pein gasped and stared at Itachi's phone like it was an alien of some sort.

"That's what the bitch gets"

Everyone turned and glared daggers that the so called couple as Pein glared back. Itachi and Kisame left without a single glance knowing Konan would handle the situation.

"Pein what the fuck, How can you let her say that about Sakura?"

Konan basically yelled at her brother with tears in her eyes that were ready to fall.

"You changed so much over a whore. I'm not going to stay here and continue to watch this unfold. I'm leaving…farewell brother"

"You can't leave unless Pein says so"

As Ami said that getting all up in Konan face, Konan sighed angrily and smashed her fist into Ami disgusting face. Konan left the room with a worried Tobi who had but the childish manner aside and acted like normal Madara again following behind her. Everyone left out the meeting room to get ready to visit Sakura in a few hours. As everyone left Kakuzu stood there watching Pein help Ami off the floor as she cried on him.

"Pein this will not end well for you" Kakuzu said as he walked away.

*At The Hospital Few Hours Later*

Itachi and Kisame sat at Sakura's bedside along with the rest of the Akatsuki. Sakura was wide awake and sitting up talking to everyone. Everything seemed so normal the laugh and jokes. No one bothered to question Sakura since Itachi told them everything while she was unconscious. Sakura smiled as everyone turned their attention towards the door. They had heard things crashing outside the door. The door opened as a young girl around 18 or 19 appeared in the room and ran hugging Sakura careful.

"Sakura- sama are you alright? I am as soon as I got a call."

Sakura's apprentice, Miyuki was so worried about her. Sakura smiled slight and patted the girls hair letting her know she understood the girl's worries. Miyuki smiled and made sure Sakura was okay before she returned to the Sand to be with her boyfriend and to relax on her vacation time.

*Days Later Outside the Hospital*

Sakura sat next to Konan's Black Bentley GT that she was going to let Sakura kept since she rarely drove it. Sakura gave everyone one last farewell before leaving knowing she would come back on day just for them.

*Back at the Mansion*

Pein stood in his office as she stared at nothing. Ami had left him yesterday for another man. He stood there pondering on his mistakes he had made over the last 3 months. He never considered Sakura's feelings, never stopped Ami form talking rudely to her. Sakura was his queen, he would go to hell for her. Now she was gone her and Konan. Pein sighed and sat in his chair, he knew it was too late to get her back and all he could do was cry silently.

*Two Years Later*

The Akatsuki sat in the meeting room everything had went back to normal before Sakura came into their lives. They were cold hearted and everything in between heartless and cold. They ran the Akatsuki Co. with no problems. Even though Sakura was gone they still kept everything that reminded her to them. Konan had came back to the Mansion after only four months because of Pein's begging.

"Now everyone we have a new client she and have partner should be arriving shortly. She didn't want to discuss the issue over the phone nor did she say her name."

Pein said as they turned their attention as the door opened to the mansion. Normally they would be in the Akatsuki Co. building meeting room but this client seemed to be very secretive. The door closed and a beautiful voice was singing as a pair of feet walked toward them.

"It ain't your spit game, it's your dick game

That got me walking 'round ready to wear your big chain

I only argue wit' 'em when the Lakers on

Other than that I'm getting my Marc Jacob's on

But my pussy game so cold that he always seem to come back

Cause he know that It'd be a wrap

When I'm riding it from the back

Wait, oh, let me see your phone

Cause all them bitches is ratchet"

The sing stopped as Sakura appeared in the doorway with a man. The Akatsuki stared as she smiled brightly.

"SAKURA!"

Everyone shouted as they looked at the pinkette up and down. Sakura's hair grow down to her waist it had black streaks in it. She also had several ear piercings. The man that stood next to her was about 6'8 with black/ blue hair and midnight eyes. She held onto him, this made Pein's eyes narrow dangerously at the two.

"Who is this Haruno"

"Well Mr. Pein this is my lover and protector."

Sakura giggled as she knew they fell for it. Secretly he was her brother and protector but also someone who could tame her when she goes outta control.

"Why are you here client?"

Sakura laughed letting go of the man and pulled a gun out it was all black with pink cherry blossoms as she aimed it at Pein with a dangerous smirk. Everyone slowly stood up except Pein.

"Sakura you shouldn't"

"Shut up Takeshi"

Sakura was itching to pull the trigger as Pein spoke.

"Why kill me Sakura? What have I done?"

"You're the reason I had to leave everything behind. You're the reason I became who I am now"

Sakura didn't cry or anything she was about to pull the trigger if it wasn't for her brother. He took the gun from her even though she tightened her grip on it he finally got it away from her. Sakura was about to leave when she extended her arm in a fast motion. Pein stiffened slight as he felt wind pass by him and the Akatsuki say the deadly look in her eyes.

"I never miss"

With that said Sakura left out the mansion and to the Bentley GT that Konan gave her. Everyone looked at the wall and say how 3 knifes were stuck in the wall. Kakuzu stood up and looked at Takeshi.

"Why would she do this"

"Well Kakuzu she is very bitter about what Pein did to her and our other comrades/ family to us only fueled her anger for Pein."

"How do you know our names"

"I know everything about yall after all assassins are supposed to. Sakura became an assassin secretly for a while even though she still is and is a famous doctor she had decided to quit being a doctor for a while and continue being as assassin even though I didn't approve of her choice, it was her choice and I respected her throughout these two years… and Pein you might want to do something before Sakura really kills you."

Takeshi said as she left out the mansion getting in the car with Sakura.

*Hours Later Midnight*

Sakura sat on the bed of her and her brother's hotel. Takeshi was about to leave to go get some takeout. She took Sakura's gun which she named Bloody Cherry Blossoms in his jacket.

"Since I have your gun you can't go and kill Pein. I'll be back Sakura"

As Takeshi left Sakura snuck out 10 minutes after he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. It was little after midnight as Sakura snuck into the Akatsuki mansion through Pein's window. She had always kept a second gun incase Takeshi took her BCB. Pein laid asleep in his bed silently. Sakura stood next to his bedside with the gun pointing at his head.

"Sakura… you hate me that much"

"Yes you destroyed my heart"

"And I've regretted that every day of my life that you were gone. I missed you so much. I was a real dumbass to leave you for someone else.

Sakura felt tear well up in her eyes, she lowered her gun as Pein got out of the bed standing in front of her in all his shirtless glory. Sakura moved back and smirked slightly. BANG BANG, the rest of the Akatsuki ran into Pein's room at the sound of gunshots, when they walked in they saw a smiling Sakura and Pein kneeled on the floor holding his now bleeding arm. Sakura hugged the guys.

"Looks like I'm moving back in"

Everyone except Pein laughed and walked out the room to the kitchen. Deidara stood in the doorway looking at Pein.

"Shouldn't be call the hospital or something?"

Everyone stopped and and stared at one another.

"Your right Deidara"

Sakura said as she told Hidan and Kakuzu to do it earning a groan from the pair.

Everything was going to be alright for everyone but Sakura had forgotten all about Takeshi.

*At Hotel*

Takeshi walked into the room and didn't see Sakura in sight. He face-palmed himself as she sighed placing the food on the table and leaving the room walking down the hall. Takeshi was getting a headache because of Sakura. People just didn't know how hard it was to locate her of keep her under control.


End file.
